Kirameku Kaze Ni NotteRide on the Glittering Wind
by kuroraikou
Summary: Daisuke tries to convince Ken to join the Digidestined and finds out a little more than he thought he would! One shot


_Disclaimer: _

_Ken: Go on, say it!_

_NO! NEVER! _

_Daisuke: Come on, it'll make this quicker..._

_Oh, alright!I don't own Digimon...i never have and never will...unless i start a fund to buy it and..._

_Author's note: Ok, so writing a fic around a song is probabaly NOT the best way to get started (it was actually a lot harder than it sounds!)but i was out of ideas.Go easy on me guys! It's my first actual posted fanfic...EVER. So tell me whatcha think!_

* * *

_Gokigen na chou ni natte…--I'll become a happy butterfly…_

"Ken, you could join us…" Daisuke said. "You could change…I know you can"

_Kirameku kaze ni notte…--and ride on the glittering wind…_

"I could help you Ken…"

_Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou..—I'll come to see you soon…_

"Daisuke, after all the things that I've done…how could I possibly be welcomed by the others?" Ken replied somberly. His eyes were dark and filled with sadness, which Daisuke had seen in him since the day they had defeated him in the Digital World.

_Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa…--it's best to forget the unnecessary things…_

"Ken, what's done is done, and you can't change that, no matter how much you want to," Daisuke said, laying a hand on Ken's shoulder. "But you can help us fix it…"

_Kore ijou sharuteru jikan wa nai…--there's no more time to be fooling around…_

"Daisuke, I just can't join you. I made this mess, and I have to clean it up. _Myself."_ He added this last word with a mixture of defiance and remorse. How he longed for the welcoming arms of the digidestined, to be one of them and to be considered their friend. But no…after all the horrible things he had done, their friendship was something that he could never have. He simply did not deserve it.

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono Sora ni todoku no darou…--what do you mean wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies…_

"What do you mean, 'I have to clean this up myself!" Daisuke cried. "Ken, you're a Digidestined! That means you're a part of a team! There's no 'I' in Digidestined!"

"Actually, Daisuke, there's three of them…"

"_Don't _go getting technical on me, Ichijouji Ken!"

_Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai…--But wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow…_

"Daisuke, I just can't be a part of the Digidestined!"

"Yes you can, Ken! Wake up!"

_Mugendai na yume no ato no nani mo nai yo no naka ja…--After an endless dream in this world of nothingness…_

Daisuke stared at Ken, his eyes full of determination. Just because Ken used to be the Kaiser doesn't mean that he couldn't "redeem" himself…not that he needed to. He wasn't evil anymore…Daisuke knew that for sure.

_Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo…-It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose…_

And Ken stared back at him sorrowfully. He wanted nothing more than to be with the Digidestined and to help them rebuild the Digital World. But he had to do it himself. He couldn't allow them to help…this was his mess. After all, he was the one who had caused all this with his tirade as the Kaiser.

_Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no taiyorinai tsubasa demo…--Even with these unreliable wings covered in images that seem to stay…_

The Digimon he had hurt…the damage he had caused…these horrors he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life. He couldn't allow the others to be a part of that.

_Kitto toberu sa on my love…--I'm sure we can fly on my love_

"Ken…just because you did some horrible things doesn't mean that you can't help us fix it. I mean, we're both working for the same cause, right? So why not just be a team…" Daisuke said quietly, cautiously. He didn't really want to pressure Ken…much. But he also wanted to win this argument or dispute or…well whatever it was.

_Ukareta chou ni natte…--I'll become a merry butterfly_

"Daisuke I can't…I just can't. I can't allow you to fall as far as I have…" Ken muttered.

"Ken, you're starting to sound like a Jedi that's just come back from the Dark Side…" Daisuke said.

_Ichizu na kaze ni notte…--And ride on the earnest wind…_

"Yes well, that's what I feel like, kind of. Daisuke, I've done so many horrible things to you…to all of you."

"Okay, Ken if you think chaining me to a cliff is going to stop me from liking you…"

_Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou…--I'll come to see you wherever you are…_

"Don't remind me…" Ken said, turning away from him. Daisuke laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Ken, it's all in the past. I forgive you for all of that. That's part of being friends…forgiving. Ken, I want to be your friend."

_Aimai na kottobatte igai ni benri datte…-Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy…-_

"Daisuke, I want to be your friend too…but I just can't be. Not with all that I've done to you…" Ken's eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Hey, you okay?" Daisuke knelt in front of Ken and took his hands in his own. Ken looked down at him with watery eyes and suddenly collapsed onto Daisuke's shoulder.

_Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara…--I'll shout it out while listening to a hit song…_

"Ken, talk to me…what's wrong?" Daisuke said, letting Ken continue to cry into his shoulder.

"It's just that…I really want to help you, Daisuke…I really do! I just can't allow myself to…" Ken said through his sobs. He threw his arms around Daisuke's shoulders and continued to cry harder.

_Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou…--what do you mean wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if it'll echo through this town…_

"Ken, come on…snap out of it!" Daisuke said. He lifted Ken's head so that he was looking straight into his eyes and said, "I've told you about a thousand times. The past doesn't matter anymore. It's already happened, and you can't change it. But you can help us fix everything now!"

_Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai…--_ _there's no use anticipating…_

"Daisuke, I can't allow myself to…"

"Ken, shut up and listen to me!" Daisuke said harshly, so that Ken looked up at him in amazement. "If you think that just because you used to be the Kaiser then that means that you don't deserve our friendship, you're wrong!" Ken simply stared at him, and he continued, "I have the Crest of Friendship for a reason, Ken. I understand these things, and I want to be your friend…maybe more someday."

_Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja…--after an endless dream in this miserable world_

Daisuke blushed. He hadn't meant to say that last part…not straight to Ken's face, anyways. And Ken just stared back at him, speechless.

"You mean that?" Ken stammered, after a few moments of silence. He didn't take his eyes off of Daisuke, who was blushing a deep shade of crimson.

_Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na…--that's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all…_

"Yeah, I do…" Daisuke replied. Well, he'd already gone this far, may as well go all the way through with it…

"Really?" Ken said, leaning slightly closer.

"Really," Daisuke said. He was now turning a lovely shade of vermillion.

_Stay shisou ne imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo…--even with these awkward wings covered in images that tend to stay…_

"Cool…" Ken said, not breaking eye contact. For some reason, even though he was still ranging through every color of the spectrum as he blushed, Daisuke couldn't tear his eyes off of Ken either.

_Kitto toberu sa on my love…--I'm sure we can fly on my love…_

"Cool?" Daisuke looked at Ken in confusion. Ken was now smiling and about an inch from Daisuke's face, which had switched back to deep crimson.

"Yes, that's really cool," Ken said, then, without any warning at all, kissed Daisuke full on the lips.

_Mugendai na yume no ato no nani mo nai yo no naka ja…--after an endless dream in this world of nothingness…_

_Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo…--it seems as if our beloved dreams will lose…_

_Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no taiyorinai tsubasa demo…--even with these unreliable wings dyed with images that seem to stay.._

_Kitto toberu sa oh yeah…--I'm sure we can fly oh yeah…_

"Wha...? What just happened?" Daisuke stammered, blinking with eyes wide.

"I…I love you," Ken said. "I guess I have since the day I met you at the soccer game. I just never realized it till a few days ago…"

"Really?" It was Daisuke's turn to be skeptical.

_Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja…--after an endless dream in this miserable world…_

"Yeah, really." Daisuke blinked once more, then pulled Ken into his arms, hugging him close.

_Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na…--that's right maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all…_

"I love you too, Ken," he said. "Funny, I fell in love with you the same day. I was crushed when I found out you were the Kaiser. But it's all over now, and you're not evil anymore." He looked deeply into Ken's eyes and added, "Please let me help you deal with this?"

_Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo…--even with these awkward wings covered in images that seem to stay…_

"Daisuke, I just…"

"Ken, stop playing this little game of yours! You know that we can help you, and you know that we all want to! So why try to fight us when we're on the same side?"

He stared up at Daisuke with wide eyes. He didn't really expect such wisdom to come from this boy who most people thought was pretty simple-minded. But yet, somehow, Ken could tell that he was a lot deeper than people thought or gave him credit for. He smiled and replied, "Fine, but I can tell you right now this isn't going to be easy for you guys."

_Kitto toberu sa on my love…--I'm sure we can fly on my love…_

"No, it won't. but we're Digidestined, Ken. we like a good challenge. And we'll find a way," Daisuke said, then kissed Ken once more.


End file.
